


Love Me Good, Love Me Down

by Puppetqueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but shhh... its a surprise, it's a good one I promise, self indulgent, untagged relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: It’s after six bottles of soju and almost as many hours of switching between Mario Kart and PUBG that things really go down. Sehun’s in the middle of a winning streak on rainbow road when a wayward hand reaches into his lap.





	Love Me Good, Love Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, no surprise there. All grammar booboos are my own. Happy reading!

It’s after six bottles of soju and almost as many hours of switching between Mario Kart and PUBG that things really go down. 

They’re drunk but not quite - Chanyeol more than Sehun because he can’t hold his alcohol for shit - and high off sleep deprivation, weeks of stress over finals coming to a head. They both finished testing this morning, with Sehun coming home after lunch and Chanyeol breaking out their stash of soju in welcome. It’s been a drunken spiral ever since. 

Sehun’s in the middle of a winning streak on rainbow road when a wayward hand reaches into his lap. 

“Hyung- what the fuck?!” Sehun exclaims, twisting his body away from the wandering hand while trying to keep his eyes on the TV. “Stop cheating!”

“Sehunnie…” Chanyeol whined, pressing himself against Sehun’s side, hands unrelenting in their search for the tie on Sehun’s sweatpants. “Sehunnie, notice me- I’m not even playing the game anymore.”

“What do you mean you’re not-  _ ngh _ \- hyung wait-” the rest of his words are lost on a moan as Chanyeol’s long fingers succeed in getting past his waistband to cup his dick. On the screen, his Princess Peach falls off the rainbow and into the black abyss. “Hey! You made me lose!”

Chanyeol snorts right into his ear. “I’m offering to suck your dick. I’d say you’re winning.”

“Fuck-” Sehun groans when long fingers and a warm palm cradle his balls and squeeze lightly. “Yeah- yeah okay. Suck me off hyung.”

The older boy nips his jaw in answer, kissing down his neck and tipping him over the couch cushions in the process. Sehun goes with it, dropping the controller onto the floor to tangle his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair instead. It’s black this week, and curly, all the hair dye and perming making the ends a little crunchy but Sehun doesn’t care because it’s still long enough for him to pull on when Chanyeol swirls his tongue around his belly button. 

“Hyung,” he moans when Chanyeol lingers to suck new hickeys onto the ‘v’ of his hips instead of going straight for his cock. “Don’t tease.”

“ _ Now _ you want me to hurry,” Chanyeol huffs, biting down lazily where he knows Sehun is the most sensitive. Sehun gasps, unable to keep from thrusting his hips at the sensation. Chanyeol just bites down harder and sucks at the skin, making sure to leave a bruise. “So pretty,” he mutters when he pulls away to look at his handiwork. 

“My dick is prettier,” Sehun grumbles, trying to push his clothed erection into Chanyeol’s face but unsuccessful under the taller boy’s weight. 

“It is, it really is,” Chanyeol concedes, pushing back Sehun’s hips to mouth at the half chub forming under his chin. “I can’t even be mad.” Sehun is thick and long, even when obscured by only one layer of fabric. He’d forgone the underwear and went straight for the sweatpants after he’d come home and stripped off his jeans, opting for comfort after a hellish week. 

“Hyung” Sehun whines in frustration, canting his hips forward again for more of Chanyeol’s mouth on him. He’s sucking on the tip now, little kitten licks a muted sensation through the cloth, but still warm and wet. He keeps sucking until Sehun is fully hard, the tip of his cock poking through the loose waistband of his sweats. 

“Mmm, there you are,” Chanyeol hums, fingers curling into the material at Sehun’s hips and pulling down just enough to expose the spongy head. “Missed you, baby,”

“Stop talking to my dick- it’s weird,” Sehun protests, the last of his words lost on a moan as Chanyeol flicks his tongue against the leaking tip. 

“No,  _ my  _ dick. This is  _ mine _ ,” Chanyeol grins and kisses the head.

“You aren’t funny,” Sehun complains, the scathing look he sends in Chanyeol’s direction goes unnoticed as the older boy continues to tease. “Blow me already.”

“Say please, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol sing-songs, annoying even with a mouthful of dick. Sehun flushes, mostly exasperated but also because Chanyeol looks really good like this, playful and horny, hair mussed and eyes dark. His lips are stretched wide and spit-slick; Sehun inhales sharply at the visual.

“Please,” he groans, half reluctant but really too eager- he isn’t fooling anyone with how his cock jumps at even the slightest hint of suction. 

He doesn’t have to see to know Chanyeol answers with a grin, mouth curving low against his belly where he can feel it pressing almost sweetly into his skin. He laps at the precum near the head before taking almost half of Sehun’s cock- a challenge when done all in one go. Fingers curl around the bottom half he can’t fit into his mouth, a tight squeeze that has Sehun bucking into warm, wet heat. Chanyeol moans, his head following the short, aborted thrusts of Sehun’s hips.

“ _ Fuck _ ” Sehun curses as Chanyeol bobs further, lower, taking more of him by the inch. “Hyung-  _ holy shit _ -” A strong forearm keeps him grounded as Chanyeol’s throat tightens around the head of his cock. Even then there’s still about an inch or two of him that doesn’t quite fit and Sehun doesn’t know if he should feel disappointed or grateful. It feels too good - too much, too soon - and all he can do is whimper against the onslaught of sensation bombarding him. 

Chanyeol pulls back, cheeks hollowed and tongue pressing on the thick vein underside. Sehun moans loudly, almost drowning out the sound of Bowser’s win on the TV screen. “You taste so good, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol rasps, pupils blown and face sloppy with cum and spit. “Want you to fuck my mouth, come on,” he says - as if Sehun needed any coaxing. 

Sehun keens when Chanyeol sinks down this time, still not quite all the way but enough to make his toes curl, feet scrambling for purchase on the couch cushions. It’s lewd, the way Chanyeol moans around him and the slick sound his hand makes to cover what his mouth cannot. Sehun grabs for his own thighs, back bowing and nails digging into his own skin so he won’t yank at the older boy’s dark curls. His body moves on it’s own, hips thrusting to chase the heat threatening to spill over at the smallest incentive. 

“H-hyung I’m gonna-” He gasps, hands grabbing at the sides of Chanyeol’s head to pull him off. Chanyeol only ducks out of the way, stubbornly sucking Sehun down until he’s almost choking on his dick. Sehun comes with a shout, ultimately pulled under by the way Chanyeol’s throat convulses around the head of his cock. His chest heaves as his hyung just swallows him down, the sound of Chanyeol’s breathing heavy as he does his best not to let even a drop of cum go to waste. 

He keeps sucking even after Sehun’s gone soft, knowing how much Sehun likes the feeling of oversensitivity. Sehun whimpers at his ministrations, hips twitching as Chanyeol lets him slip out of his mouth to lap at his balls.

“Good?” he slurs into the fold of Sehun’s thigh, sucking another bruise over one that had already begun to fade. 

“Mhm-” Sehun pants, breath stuttering when Chanyeol’s fingers circle loosely around him again for a brief moment before letting go. 

Chanyeol makes his way up slowly, biting an imprint of his teeth in a line up towards Sehun’s left nipple from his belly button. Sehun musters up the strength to push down the fabric of Chanyeol’s own sweats - also without underwear, how convenient - when the material rubs a little too roughly against the sensitive head of his dick. Sehun urges him higher with arms wrapped around his torso, craning his neck for a sloppy kiss. He slides a thigh between his hyung’s legs, urging the older boy to rock against his thigh and the hollow of his hip with hands gripped firmly on his ass. 

Chanyeol moans at the friction, bracing himself on the armrest near Sehun’s ears to thrust even harder. Sehun bites at his collarbones, echoing the sound as he does his best to move his hips in counterpoint. “Sehunnie,” he whines, brow contorted in frustration, “-more more hyung needs more.”

“Okay,” Sehun groans on an exhale, “okay here-” he brings a hand up and pushes two fingers into Chanyeol’s mouth, swirling them around, rubbing and putting pressure on his tongue. Chanyeol whimpers at the digits in his mouth, losing the rhythm of his hips for a quick beat and the words  _ please Sehunnie  _ nothing but a garbled mess of sounds. Only when his fingers are wet enough - palms slippery and saliva dripping down his wrist - only then does he remove them and return them where his hyung begs for them the most.

Chanyeol practically sobs in relief when Sehun presses the tip of his middle finger against his hole, arms nearly giving out so that Sehun is almost smothered into the junction of his neck and shoulders. 

“That’s it, come on hyung,” Sehun mutters into his throat, middle and forefinger rubbing rubbing rubbing, all the pressure without any penetration. “Give it to me I want it- come come  _ come- _ ” He does push in then, just the tip of one finger, sinking in just past the first knuckle. The motion isn’t as fluid or gentle with only saliva to smooth the way but it’s just what his hyung needs to drive him over the edge.

Sehun’s name is nothing but an aborted sound, an afterthought to the way Chanyeol comes in jerks and spasms. He loses all semblance of rhythm as he simultaneously tries grind into the hollow of Sehun’s hip and push back against his fingers. Sehun holds him through it, keeping pressure on the finger in his ass and rubbing his free hand down along Chanyeol’s side. They stay like that for a while, uncaring of the cum smeared and sticky between them, moving only when Sehun’s fingers cramp and Chanyeol feels a crick forming in his neck from where he’s face planted into the couch’s armrest. When they do move it’s only to shift into a slightly more comfortable position, still keeping close, limbs tangled and hanging off the other end of the couch. 

That’s how Jongin finds them not much later, dozing and disgusting, not quite naked, soju bottles littered all over with their TV and game console on idle.

He wrinkles his nose at them and the smell of sex pungent in their living room but it isn’t enough to stop him from coming closer. He runs light fingers over Sehun’s where they stay clutched possessively over Chanyeol’s ass, giving the soft flesh a little squeeze of his own. The eldest of them stirs at that, moaning as he lifts his head out of the crook of the youngest’s neck. 

“Jongin-ah,” Chanyeol mumbles, making grabby hands for Jongin’s. 

“Hyung,” Jongin returns, letting himself be pulled in to kneel by the couch. He pouts a little for effect. “You guys had fun without me.”

“Sorry Nini,” Chanyeol murmurs, shifting around to be angle his head for a kiss. Under him Sehun grunts. 

“You guys are gross,” Jongin complains but he leans in for a kiss anyway, slow and mostly chaste. 

“Hey, me too,” Sehun grumbles after a long moment, slapping Chanyeol on the ass with a resounding smack when neither of them pulls away to shower him with attention. 

“ _ Again _ ,” Chanyeol just groans against Jongin’s mouth, “ _ Harder. _ ”

Sehun pinches him next and Chanyeol jerks away cursing while Jongin bursts out laughing. 

“You’re such a brat,” Jongin says between giggles. Sehun ignores the insult in favor of turning his face up for a kiss of his own, curling a hand behind Jongin’s neck, no intention of keeping things chaste.

He’s just curled his tongue unto Jongin’s mouth when familiar fingers snake their way down his abdomen to cup his dick -  _ again _ . 

“Sehunnie, Jonginnie,” Chanyeol grins, punctuating their names with a well-timed roll of his hips that has Sehun gasping and Jongin staring hungrily. “Notice me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> suuuuuurpriiiiiiiiise OT3 guys! If SM ever makes a SKY sub-unit, I might actually - no, must DEFINITELY - scream, and then swoon. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
